Your promise
by waterlily12
Summary: "I promise I'll be right here when you wake up." That's what you said to me before I fell into that uneasy -painful- sleep. Yet, when I woke up, when I finally got better…. you weren't there. Specialshipping oneshot.


_"I promise I'll be right here when you wake up."_

That's what you said to me before I fell into that uneasy -painful- sleep. Yet, when I finally woke up, when I finally got better…. you weren't there.

When I woke up that day, after that accident, the spot where you were supposed to be was occupied only by thin air and the smell of medicine. I didn't know what to think that moment but stare at the vacant seat. I didn't even respond when my uncle cheered that I was awake. All that was on my mind was - _Why?_

_"Promises are important so you shouldn't ever break them, especially to a friend."_

It was you who told me that promises were important and meant to be kept, but… you're the one that broke yours. Weren't you supposed to be my friend? So why did you break your promise when I needed it the most? Especially after hearing what my uncle had to say to me. You were supposed to be the tree that I could lean on.

_"Yellow... in that car accident. You... you were the only one that..."_

It hurts. It really does. I never felt so broken before in my entire life. In all my life, I never felt so alone before and it was the first time, the first time that I realize that I won't be seeing them again. My uncle was the only one left to help get me back up.

After that day, you never showed up. It's like you were gone with the wind, without any warning at all. No phone calls, no letters, no goodbyes of any kind.

I was released from the hospital the day I got better, yet I was weaker than before. They told me that because of the accident, my body became fragile and that there was no guarantee that I will recover more than I already have.

It didn't matter anyways, I was weak in the beginning.

_"Don't give up."_

Your voice resonated in my ears. It was what you said to me the first day we met in that forest and it's still loud and clear in my head. In a way, you didn't exactly leave me. I feel as though you were always watching over me and telling me to fight on. I had to try my best everyday because of that. You were my first and only friend back then after all.

Even if you weren't there to help me through the worst time of my life, I still couldn't hold a grudge against you. You taught me so many things that I never could understand by myself; it's hard to hate you know that you brought more good than bad.

That was seven years ago, when you disappeared without a trace.

It's been so long, adding to the damaged memory, you were all but a fuzzy image to me. All that seem to be clear to me were your worried crimson eyes and your comforting voice but even that was unclear in some way.

Things changed dramatically after that. My uncle suggested that I was to be home schooled because of my fragile health. I didn't mind that much, it's not like I have much of a social life in school before anyways.

My uncle noticed something I didn't. He told me that I wasn't smiling as much as I used to. I just stare at him with a bland expression and shrugged as if it wasn't the biggest deal.

As they say, life goes on.

* * *

Now that I'm sixteen and I showed signs of becoming slightly healthier, uncle Wilton decided that I should try to reenter into school life. You don't know how much I argued with him over that. I didn't want to go, there was an entire seven year gape between me and the others that it's impossible to fit in. I was never liked seven years ago, and I doubt that that has changed.

But I couldn't left my uncle down. I didn't want him to be disappointed at me, he's the only one I have left after all; I have to make him proud. I ended up attending school.

I was pretty anxious about the entire ordeal. Uncle Wilton told me to act normal but I didn't know what normal was. I have never have gone so far around from my house in seven years that it felt like I had just step onto a foreign country. That school was huge, much to my astonishment but the amount of students there astonished me.

I stood there, dazed. Yep, I just stepped onto alien territory.

_"Hey! Are you you lost or something?"_

I was looking around when I heard the voice. I didn't know what but I found it as soothing as bells, but it also caught me off guard and scared me.

_"Y-yes...?"_

My voice was so uncertain and filled with fear. I just stood still in my spot, not daring to turn around to see who was trying to talk to me. The voice was friendly so I have no reason to distrust the owner but I was just too nervous.

_The voice chuckled, "By the way you reacted just now, I'm guessing you're new?"_

I didn't know what had compelled me to look over my shoulder but when I did, I was stunned by his bright crimson eyes. There was so much energy and sincerity in them that I couldn't take my amber ones off. They reminded me so much of your eyes but... I couldn't tell anymore. I couldn't remember just what kind of eyes yours were.

_"Do you want so help?"_

It took me awhile to respond to him and he had to repeat it several times. He even took the effort to knock on my forehead as if it was a door - something I found to be very strange.

I did a double take and almost fell if it wasn't for him catching me with one hand wrapped around my waist.

_"Whoa there! Are you okay?"_

He was amused by my reaction, that I could tell. His voice reminded me of yours as well but it was deeper than yours so it couldn't be yours right? When he set me steady on my feet, I could hep but become fluster and keep my distance. I tried to thank him but it came out all jumbled up. It made him laugh lightly and I wondered why he would do that.

_"It's fine! Back on topic, if you're looking for the front office, then I can show you there."_

_"T-that would be great. T-thank y-you."_

_"No need for that! I'm Red Crimson by the way."_

_"Y-Yellow... V-Viridian."_

_"Viridian... as in the name of this city?" He proceeded to chuckle lightly with his hands in his pant pockets. "That's a funny coincidence!"_

I just stared at him, a little nonplussed.

Red Crimson, a boy with a name that matched his eyes. Did your name match your crimson orbs as well? I really doubt it since it was weird enough for a parent to name their child by a color - I was no exception.

I didn't think I would meet him again after that. It's true that we were attending the same school but with so many students, my chances were slim to zero. Not that I mind that is. All I was here for was to get an education, not to socialize. At least that's what I interpret what my uncle told me.

It must have been a coincidence or another, because when I enter my class, the first thing that among many others that caught my attention him crimson eyes. But it was soon shoved out of my head when the teacher told me to introduce myself in front of class. I was too nervous to talk so I just stood there, letting all the gazes bore holes into me.

I closed my eyes, pretending that I was back at home, learning at my own pace. I really thought that I was going to cry but before the tears showed up, his stood up and his voice filled the uncomfortable silence.

_"Teach, how about we all make an introduction? It's the first day back after all and there are new faces to some of us as well."_

And one by one, my future classmates agreed. Just like that, the spotlight was off of me entirely as each and everyone started their introduction. Some were funny and descriptive while others were just a name with nothing attached after that.

When it was his turn, he looked at me with a smile before facing everyone from where he was sitting.

_"Hi everyone, as some of you may know, I'm Red Crimson. I used to live in Viridian City before I moved to Saffron City. I just moved back to this city at the start of high school. I hope to get along with each and every one of you!"_

I didn't now why but that last part seemed to have been directed at me. He was looking everywhere during his introduction until his gaze met mine once he finished. I was speechless the entire time but I felt... relaxed.

Did he did that for me? If so, why? Why did he help me twice when we barely just met? It didn't make any sense. Was this supposed to be a normal thing in school? It wasn't at all like that when I went to school a long time ago.

_"Do your best."_

I could hear your voice as if you were in the room. It gave me the last bit of encouragement that I needed to speak.

_"I... My name is Y-Yellow... Yellow Viridian. I have been home schooled up until now and this will be my first time attending school in seven years so please bare with me if I make any mistakes. I-I hope to be on friendly terms with all of you!"_

There was silence after I made a hasty bow and I couldn't meet any of their eyes. It was scary after all... I wish you were there. I wished you were there to tell me that I did tried my best.

There were claps, which made me look up. My eyes locked onto Red's again as he beamed at me, silently praising me the words that you would have told me if you were there.

I was surprised by the warm welcome I was given by the class. It made me loosen up and think that it wasn't as bad as I thought. It was that day that I made a friend for the first time in seven years. Red helped be settled into my class when I was still feeling uncomfortable with the setting. While others asked me why I hadn't gone to school for seven years, he was the one that respected my privacy and saved me from interrogations when I was starting to get dizzy from all the questions.

I was still as socially awkward as I was years ago. I couldn't find myself talking to my classmates and would only respond when they ask me a question or I have been called on by the teacher. I didn't know how to approach anyone; I felt a barrier between them and me. Maybe it was because I was a year younger than any of them? I had been told that I would be skipping a grade due to me being ahead because of home schooling.

Yet still, Red talked to me as if there wasn't a wall between us at all. No matter how slow or stupid my responses were, he never once sounded like he wanted to end the conversation. Not at all. It was because of him that I met Blue Opal and Green Oak, both of whom have names that matched their eyes. I guess... they came in a package?

I learned so much from them just as I had from you.

Red was really friendly and outgoing - if I remember correctly, you were also like that right? I also learned that he and Green were also popular among the female population of the school, all of whom seemed to have directed their hate towards me and Blue - mostly me since Blue's pretty popular with the guys and no one seemed to want to mess with her.

Blue - the only girl who acted normal about this - told me that they were just jealous that I was friends with Red and Green and they weren't. She told me that I should ignored them but how could I? Everywhere I look, they were all glaring at me with so much loathing. It came to the point where it was starting to feel like what it was like back then. Everyone hated me because I was small and weak, that I was always the teachers favorite and of attention.

_"Teacher's pet!"_

_"Weakling!"_

_"What do you want small fry? Can't you see that you don't belong here?"_

_"Go away."_

It reminded me that I was alone back then and that will never change. Those that are closed to me... they'll disappear eventually. My mom. My dad. Even you. Uncle Wilton was going to be next. He was getting old as time passes and can't do anything about it. Red, Blue, and Green will disappear too. Maybe It was better if I just stay away. Maybe I was meant to be alone.

That sounded about right.

It was then I started to become withdrawn again. I started to avoid everyone and before I know it, everything hurt as much as it did back then - the hate notes also helped with that. I didn't know it then but... my health deteriorated gradually but I didn't care anymore.

Red asked me if I was feeling okay and I said that I was fine. He didn't look convinced but he didn't say anything else to me.

He left me alone.

* * *

_"Hey."_

It was on one of the days that I was walking home. He was leaning against a tree a few meters from me. He had his cap on with the peak covering half of his face. I didn't know what to make of this.

_"Why did you start avoiding us?"_

His question was so sudden that I didn't know how to response. I didn't think he noticed that I have been trying to isolate myself. I greeted him and the others as I have before but that was that. I didn't want to make them think that I hate but I didn't want them to get too close to me.

_"You were doing so well, so why?"_

I just stood there while to wind brushed my hair.

_"I... Just... please just leave me alone."_

That was what I said but he and I both knew that it was a lie. I didn't want to be alone but I didn't want to feel broken again when they disappear. I don't think I could take it if another one disappears and I won't be prepared when my uncle leaves me too.

_"Yellow."_

My heart skipped a beat when he called my name but I remain silent.

_"Look at me."_

I shook my head, not wanting to meet his gaze, mostly because I didn't want him to see me cry.

He tried to take a step towards me but I stepped back in response. I didn't know what made him stop abruptly though. Was it me stepping back or was it the shouting that filled the silence. I didn't realized that that it was me shouting until I finished.

_"D-DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"_

I think that was what I said as I clutched onto my bag tightly with my trembling hands. I was surprised at my own rise of volume. I didn't know why, but I started crying. First they were just sniffles but I was wailing at the end of it. There was so much that I kept that it all burst out in that single moment and he was the one that I cried to.

_"Yellow..."_

His arms wrapped arm my petite body and pulled me towards him. He held me tenderly, as if I was as fragile as porcelain. I held tightly onto his shirt ad buried my face into his shirt and continue to sob.

_"It's okay... It's better to let it out than to keep it in. I'll be here to listen to whatever you have to say."_

His words meant so much comfort and sincerity that melted my wall away.

_"I'm scared... I'm scared that more people will leave me! I been so alone after that day. H-he was a liar! He left when I needed him the most! He left when I was told that my parents were gone! He promised me that he was going to be right there when I wake up but he wasn't there! I never felt so lonely that day and it hurts so much!"_

I was sure Red didn't know what I was talking about but it didn't matter. I just needed to let it out like he said, but I didn't expect him to respond with that.

_"... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to break that promise. I didn't know that you were lonely, that you needed me that day."_

I just stared up at him with eyes as wide as saucers, trying to deciphering what he had just told me. I wasn't able to say a thing. It couldn't be... could it?

_"I know that no matter how much I apologize, it still wouldn't be enough for all of seven years that I was gone. But still..."_

His eyes were clouded with remorse as he looked at me with broken sorrow.

_"I'm sorry."_

Those two words hit me like a brick and it was then that I finally remembered.

The red eyed boy that found me sitting alone under a tree. The first one to approach me without any thought. Messy raven hair with the reddest eyes I ever seen. Your smile were so bright and cheerful, it matched your eyes.

_"Hi! What are you doing here along?_

_"Because no one likes me."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"... Yellow."_

_"Hey! A color name just like mine! I'm Red! There, we're friends now!"_

* * *

It's you isn't it, Red? You're the red eyed boy that I befriended so long ago. I should have realized when we met on my first day of school but my mind was so clouded. I couldn't remember what you look like. It was as if I was trying to push the thoughts away, trying to forget about you; but you're right here in the flesh. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or angry.

"I should have spoken sooner but I thought it was better if I waited. That wasn't a good idea was it?"

No, it wasn't. You knew all along didn't you? Ever since we met again, you knew. You just didn't want to tell me. Was it because I couldn't recognize you? Even when you told me your name? It must have hurt you but I didn't realize it until now.

... I guess we're even now.

"From now on..."

You started to hold me tighter, but still gently as if I was fragile porcelain.

"... I'll be by your side the whole way, you won't be alone anymore. I'll do my best to protect you and I won't let you get hurt again. I promise."

Idiot... don't make promises that you can't keep. It was already bad enough when you broke your promise the first time, if it happen the second time...

"And this time, I'll keep it for sure."

Your eyes held determination and sincerity when you looked at me again. Your voice was firm as well. You were making it hard for me to distrust you. What got me though, was when you held your pinky to me just like the old times whenever we make a promise.

With nothing else being exchanged between us, we linked our pinkies together one last time like we always did.

Somehow, I knew in my heart, that that was a promise you will keep.

* * *

**Tada~ A little rusty at this but I got my new specialshipping oneshot! How you liked it!**


End file.
